God Send Me An Angel
by williewildcat
Summary: As they arrive in Denver on a hunt, Dean meets a young woman that he finds himself drawn to...Could she be the one to heal his broken heart? But not everybody is thrilled about her.. Rated M sexual situations Dean/OC Please Read and Review : NOW COMPLETE!
1. My Name Is Carmen

_**Note:**_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear in my stories. Since I got a request for Dean to find love after Brooklyn, I am going to grant her wish and give Dean love! Again reviews are always great and flames shall be shunned! Ok there will be some angst but I promise it will all turn out good for our hunter!

_Dean is still picking up the pieces after Brooklyn told him that she was in love with Castiel…Though they still will always love one another Dean has decided to move on...Little does he know what is in store for him…Someone has been watching him from afar…_

The Impala roared across the plains of Nebraska. Dean was silent for the last 5 hours as they trekked to Colorado. They were headed to Denver to check out a string of attacks at the Red Rock Amphitheater. The police were unable to determine what was attacking hikers and tourists alike. Dean and Sam suspected a vampire due to the nature of the wounds. The attacker had left two puncture marks on their necks but the victims were left alive when help reached them. Dean knew that in order to be turned the intended victim had to be drained to the point where the vampire's own blood would take over turning the victim. These victims were not in that state thankfully.

Despite going on a good old fashioned monster hunt, his thoughts went back to someone. Brooklyn. He told her he would always be there for her as a friend but a small part of him would always be in love with her and hold on the hope that she would show up on his door telling him she was in love him all along. To have her back in his arms again and to breathe in the scent of Japanese cherry blossom shampoo and body wash. Shaking back to reality, he knew he was dreaming. But he knew she was happy and that was what he wanted. She was with Castiel and he was being great to her. He just hoped that maybe he could find love like that again. Yet a part of him kept telling him he was not deserving of such love that he would ruin it. Like the way he ruined it with Brooklyn in Denver. Maybe his love life was some sick inside cosmic joke that he didn't get. Just like he thought that being pulled from Hell was a sick joke by some deity that got its jollies off watching him suffer.

He turned to Sam. Good old Sammy who was the one stable figure in his life. Well, almost stable. He had been pulling vanishing acts in the late hours of the night using those freaky mind powers to do what he claimed was for good. He retorted at that claim. No good could come from the blood of a demon. It could only cause heartache and pain. He had experienced that first hand when he learned that when he was witness to Sam using those so called powers for good as he claimed. He saw those brown eyes turn black and empty as he had taken on Samhain. Those were not eyes of good. Oh no not even close. He should know since he had seen those eyes in many a soul trapped in Hell. He was buying what Ruby was selling him and he was buying it in bulk. He still could not understand how he even remotely trusted the demon. He sure as Hell did not trust her completely. She could be working Sam over so that way Hell could claim him and make him their own. Or maybe she had a hidden personal agenda that required Sam and his freaky mind powers. He was not sure of anything anymore. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the road humming Metallica to keep his mind busy and not wander off anymore.

_She watched him as his mind had swirled with all those thoughts. It hurt her to see him like that. How could he think he was unworthy of love? Did he not see that his soul was bright and ethereal? That he deserved love and not only deserved it but needed it? Did his time with Brooklyn not show that he was worth of such love? It broke her heart to see what happened in Denver. It wasn't Dean's fault well not totally. She decided it was time to make herself known the hunter. Tariel decided that she would make contact in the city called Denver. She prayed for guidance. Then she descended towards the Earth as she found a willing vessel. A young woman who was dying of cancer that prayed that she could be of service for God. Her prayers were answered…_

Dean and Sam pulled into the hotel and Dean killed the engine. He went in to get a room while Sam grabbed the bags. After dumping the bags off, he headed for the nearest bar. He needed a drink. Bad. The bar was dark and smoky as Dean eased into a booth in the back taking in the action around him. He was low on money and needed to earn a quick buck. He saw a few marks over by the pool tables and made his way over there sizing up the competition as he approached them. Putting on his usual million dollar smile he addressed the men. "Evening boys. You mind if I join up next round?" The two men looked at Dean wearily and talked in hushed tones to each other. After a few moments the bald one with the pierced ear spoke "Yeah sure. You any good, boy?" His voice gruff obviously from the chronic smoking habit the guy had. Dean put on his hustling act. "Haven't played in over a year and I am a bit rusty. You would have to be easy on me." The two men smiled at one another thinking they had an easy target in front of them. Racking up the balls for the next game, they let Dean break. Dean hit the cue ball with precision as the colored balls scattered in various directions. "Looks like I'm solids gentlemen." The taller man went next sinking in a corner shot followed by a rather difficult shot that grazed one ball and sunk it in. The taller man was getting a little cocky at this point. Dean kept his cool knowing his time would come. When the taller man finally messed a shot up, it was Dean's shot. He was able to make three shots in a row with ease. The two men could only watch as they were out smarted and hustled by the man with piercing green eyes and short blonde hair. Once the game was over Dean collected his winnings. 350 bucks. Not bad in the least. He turned to leave but was stopped by Mr. Clean. "You knew how to play all along. You weren't rusty, you lying son a bitch!" Dean gathered his composure as he faced his accuser. "Now I won fair and square, man. I didn't cheat or use any underhanded tactics to win. All shots were clean and fair. "He turned to leave again but Mr. Clean roughly grabbed Dean's arm roughly spinning him around. "You aren't going anywhere, Preppy. We want our money back and you are not going anywhere until you do so." "And if I don't?"

Mr. Clean's face turned red with anger as he pushed Dean against the wall holding him several inches off the floor. "Oh you will, boy. Because if you don't you'll be leaving this place on a stretcher. Got it?" Dean did not budge or give in to the man's threats. Mr. Clean raised his arm ready to hit the younger man but a hand stopped him in mid air. Mr. Clean spun around to see it was a young woman who held his arm with the strength of a man. She was small, about 5'3" with chestnut hair that went past her shoulders and those eyes. Hazel eyes that seemed to look straight into Dean's soul. She turned to the man holding Dean. "If I was you, buddy, I would let my friend here go. No need for any violence." She said coolly at the man. "Lady, you have a lot of nerve coming here and barking orders to me. Why don't you go back home and make dinner for your man like a good woman should" The woman narrowed her eyes at the man. Without warning she had him in a hold with his arm twisted back painfully as Mr. Clean yelped in pain. "Now are you going to let my friend go?" She asked him. Mr. Clean shook his head yes furiously. She let him go shoving him into his friend. The duo ran off their egos hurt by the fact a woman, a small one at that, had stood up to them and won.

Dean turned to the woman. She was gorgeous. She was dressed in tight jeans that hugged her sexy curves in all the right places and her tank top was spaghetti strap a sapphire blue it seemed. But it was the eyes that he was most attracted to. Hazel irises that seemed to read his thoughts and reach into his inner soul. He did not know what to say. "Uh, thanks, I think" He said to her. She smiled. Wow what a smile. She put her hand out extending it to Dean. He took it and felt how soft her skin was.

"I'm Dean" He said nervously. She continued to smile at him as if she was amused by his half awkward introduction. "I'm Carmen" The woman said. Carmen that was an exotic name Dean had thought to himself. "Hey listen those guys back there were ready to eat you alive. Good thing I showed up huh?" "Yeah I guess so, Carmen" Dean replied. "You look like you could use some coffee. Want to go grab some? "Dean found himself entranced with this girl. His voice cracking as he answered "Sure, why not?" Leading the way, Dean walked with Carmen to the 24 hour restaurant down the road. For the first time in a long time he found himself smiling.

**Ok this is the first chapter of this story! Please read and review as reviews are appreciated ******


	2. In The Arms of An Angel

_**Note: **_I do not own any characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all OC's that show up in my stories. Again I want to thank everyone for supporting me on this story as we follow Dean's journey from heartbreak to finding a love to call his own. Reviews are love and flames are shunned!

_Dean and Carmen get to know one another and he finds himself smitten with the mystery woman…_

The restaurant was empty as Dean and Carmen took a booth in the back where they could be alone. He could not help but gaze deeply into those hazel eyes. He could get lost in those eyes forever he felt.

Carmen listened with sympathy as Dean told her about Brooklyn and what happened with them and how she had to make hard decision and realized she was in love with her angel, Castiel. Carmen reached out and held his hands. A sad smile crossed her lips. "You lost someone you held very dear to your heart" Carmen observed. Dean grimly nodded and looked away not wanting her to see what his eyes were reflecting. She leaned over and took his chin with her hand looking into those green orbs. She saw sadness and love in them. She could tell he truly loved this Brooklyn and that he would never truly be over her but rather lock that part of his life away as to never see the light of day again.

"It's ok to be sad, Dean. Love is one of the most powerful emotions that a person can feel. There is no shame in that. What is shameful is when someone keeps their heart locked away so they never have to worry about being hurt again. In the process they miss the chance to love again. It may not be like the love they had before but should that matter?" She asked him. She did have a point. He looked across to his companion. It was as if she was reaching into his soul and pleading with it to open up and want to be loved. Dean could not help but notice he was smiling as she spoke. That was odd.

He never did that. But he could not stop either. They sat there just holding one another's hands and keeping their eyes locked with one another's. There was something about this girl that Dean found alluring. Maybe it was those gorgeous eyes. Maybe it was those pouty lips or the way those jeans hugged tightly around her hips. But he could not put his finger on it but did he really need to? She was perfect in every way. Perfect like Brooklyn he thought…There he went again thinking of her. He had to quit that and get that notion out of his head. Fast.

Carmen merely stroked her hands against his. She could feel a lot of pain in Dean Winchester's soul. He had felt as if he was unworthy of real love and that the love he had with Brooklyn was only a cruel joke. He had been pulled from Hell did not that tell him something? Someone deemed him worthy enough to be saved. But he just could not see that or refused to see that.

Dean pulled his hands back and stretched in his seat. He was getting tired and needed to rest. Tomorrow he and Sam had to go on a hunt. But he did not want to leave the company of Carmen either. Maybe Sam would not mind if he came back late. All he knew was that he was enjoying the company he held and did not want to see her leave. "You wanna go somewhere private and talk?" She asked Dean. "Sure. Is there a place nearby?"Dean asked feeling anticipation begin to build at the thought of being alone with her. She nodded her head as she stood up and took Dean by the hand. They left the diner hand in hand as Carmen lead the way.

She pulled the key out of her pocked and unlocked the door and turned on the light. Dean saw where they were. It was a loft that commanded a beautiful view of downtown Denver. It was adorned with a mix of modern and older styled furniture. There was a balcony that allowed for seeing the city below as the people moved about their business. Dean let out a low whistle as he admired the place. Carmen was in the kitchen putting on water for coffee. Dean turned to notice her and saw that she had a tattoo on her shoulder. It was of the Trinity symbol. He walked up to get a closer look. He found himself pushing Carmen's hair back to get a better look. She spun around to meet his face. "What?" She asked softly. Dean shook his head as he took her face in his hands. He leaned in and met her lips in a deep very passionate kiss. She returned the kiss opening her mouth allowing his tongue to run across the interior of her mouth. He moved his hands down to her small waist holding her close to him. He picked her up and put her on the counter to have her level with him. She ran her soft hands down his strong arms feeling the definition of his muscles under his thin shirt.

Dean could feel the desire rising within him as he held this girl in his arms. He had told himself he would go slow and not rush into things. But Carmen made the first move. She broke their contact and ripped his shirt off reveling in the hard defined chest abs on the hunter. She lightly ran her fingers along his skin feeling him shiver with pleasure at her touch. He lifted up her shirt over her head and threw it aside. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath he realized. As he claimed her mouth his hands cupped her ample breasts in his large hands. Breaking the kiss he bent down to tease and nip at them. Carmen tilted her head back in pleasure as Dean continued. She could feel her heart racing in her chest as he ran his hands down her tone abs until he reached the top of her jeans.

He grabbed her and carried her to the bed gently placing her on it. He lay on top of her as he once again kissed her. He ran his hands through her chestnut tresses feeling how soft they were under his touch. It was like touching silk. She ran her hands down his sides until she slid her hands under his jeans and boxer to grab his tight ass. That only drove Dean madder with passion and lust. Standing over her he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans slowly teasing her. Carmen could only arch her back in response. Dean pulled her jeans down past her hips and ankles until they were in a pile on the floor. She looked hot in just her pair of lace hip huggers. He teasingly ran his fingers along her bikini line and along her inner thighs feeling her shudder wildly at his touch. She sat up and fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans. She pulled them down to his knees seeing he had on dark blue boxers. She also noticed the large bulge of his erection and the spot where the pre come had leaked out. She gently ran her finger on the spot feeling him respond by growing harder. He leaned back as a small moan escaped his lips. He wanted her so bad and she wanted him.

He bent down and pulled the hip huggers off. He was left breathless at the sight of her naked form before him. She was gorgeous. He got on his knees pulling her to the edge of the bed. He methodically kissed her inner thighs as he teased her with his finger. He felt the wetness pooling between her legs. He moved up her other thigh and then tasted her with his tongue. She arched her back and moaned as he pleased her with his tongue. He lapped and teased her and then put two fingers at her entrance driving her wild. He smiled knowing he was making her that way. He inserted the fingers in and out feeling her hips thrust with him. He watched her as she moved on his fingers. He was turned on by the sight before him. Continuing a little bit longer he then stopped and climbed on top of her. He spread her legs with his knees as he placed himself at her entrance. Carmen adjusted her hips for him as he eased in slowly at first. Dean groaned as he felt himself sinking in. Feeling how hot, wet, and soft she was. He began thrusting in and out of her claiming her mouth in the process. Carmen moved her hips in sync with his wanting to feel all of him. He told himself to go slow but it felt right being with her. It felt right making love to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved faster. She could feel her climax building as he consistently ran over that spot. She tried to keep it back wanting to make this last as long as possible.

She kept it back until she could no longer hold it back. She let it all go and cried out Dean's name as came all over him. Dean growled as he felt her coming on him. "Oh God, Carmen… Just let it go…damn you feel so hot" as he continued thrusting. Carmen had increased her own hip thrusts to extend her orgasm. Dean could feel his own orgasm building as he continued making passionate love to Carmen. He thrusted harder and faster as he felt himself come deep inside her. He growled in ecstasy as he felt his hot release inside her. Carmen could feel him and moaned in sheer pleasure. Dean began to come down from orgasmic bliss and moved to lie next to Carmen. She looked into those deep green eyes and for once did not see any hurt but rather a bit of happiness within them. She smiled at what she witnessed in those orbs. Dean reached out and touched her face. Carmen closed her eyes at his touch and kissed his palm.

For once in a long time Dean Winchester did not feel pain or hurt but happiness. He had just met this girl and it was as if he had known throughout the ages. It was strange but he felt as if this girl had reached inside his soul and gave it a small healing touch and it felt great. He felt Carmen smiling at him with those hazel eyes. She had saved his ass from those two goons at the bar with the ease of Chuck Norris. Well that was an exception he told himself. Carmen reached over and kissed him softly on the lips. He felt a surge of energy rush through him at the touch. It was a wicked sensation but he loved it.

He gathered Carmen in his arms as they both let sleep overtake them. As they slept in one another's arms Dean's phone rang. The name SAM appearing on the screen.

**Ok so I ended up having them get naked sooner than I planned on but I think it was right. Dean knows that there is something about Carmen that he is drawn too and not it is not a sexual feeling either. Ok well there is that too but it is more spiritual than physical. He will feel as if he met an angel…little does he know how right he is…**


	3. Girl Has Skills

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so pretty please do not sue me. I do own all the OC's that appear in my stories. Again I want send a shout out to everyone that has been following and supporting me on this story! I hope that I do not disappoint with this installment. So without further adieu my next installment.

_Dean wakes up with Carmen in his arms….Meanwhile Sam attempts to reach him…_

The sun eased into the dark sky chasing away the night. Dean stirred opening his eyes. He looked to see that Carmen was still there. She had never left him, wasn't an illusion, no she was real. He held her closer to him. He did not want to let her go. He kissed the nape of her neck and settled back down and fell back asleep.

Sam shut his phone in frustration. He had not been able to get a hold of Dean all night. He knew they had a hunt and when he did not come back to the room he began calling his phone only to reach his voicemail each and every single time. Something happened to him, Sam thought. Usually Dean called back to at least let him know he was alright. Grabbing the keys he left the room and fired up the Impala. The day was already heating up.

Dean woke up and saw Carmen looking at him. She smiled at him as she lay there. Even her smile was beautiful, Dean thought as he leaned in to kiss her. He could feel his desire building up again. He knew he should call Sam but Sam could wait. Carmen moved her hand under the covers caressing his skin sending shivers down his spine. He pushed on her hip placing her on her back as he lay on top of her. Dean grinned down at her as he took her. She loved the way he felt in her as he made love to her again. She pushed him up and over onto his back. Now she was on top of him. He liked this, thinking to himself. Carmen rocked her hips back and forth on him as she linked her hands with his. Dean lost himself in her letting her take over. Looking down she saw he had his eyes closed as she made love to him. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she climaxed. Carmen arched her head and back rocking faster on him. Dean grabbed her hips rocking her harder on him. He watched her thrash on him as she came on him. He didn't have words to describe what he felt at that moment as they rocked together. Dean could only groan as he felt himself release deep inside her. He felt as if he had died and gone to heaven in that instant. She lay on him as he remained in her. He traced her back and hips as she took his lips with hers. She ran her hands through his short blonde hair fisting it gently. As they remained in intertwined, Dean's phone began to go off. He growled as he knew who it was.

"Dean?! Where the hell have you been? I have been trying to call you all night! I thought you were hurt or worse?! "Sam's voice almost yelling at his brother.

"Sammy, calm down. I am fine, trust me on that. I know I should have called you sooner but I didn't. I will meet you back at the hotel before noon so turn my baby around and take her back to the hotel" Dean hung up and looked at Carmen. "Babysitter tracking you down?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But I don't care. It was worth it. All of it" Dean touched her cheek lovingly stroking it. Carmen covered his hand with her own hand. Dean did not want to leave her but he knew there was a hunt. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Why don't you come with me, Carmen" Dean asked her. His eyes pleaded with her to say yes.

"What about your brother? Won't he get upset?"

"Honestly, I don't care what Samantha thinks. Just say yes" He made one more plea with those green eyes. Carmen could not say no to those pleading green pools. She smiled and gave him her answer. "Yes, Dean. I will go with you" She leaned in kissing his lips softly. Dean could not stop grinning from ear to ear.

Sam struggled to concentrate on his research as he heard the door open. Jumping up from his chair he saw Dean enter. And he quickly realized he was not alone as Carmen followed him in. Sam raised an eyebrow at the visitor. He quickly figured out that she was the reason why Dean had not come back last night. He stood there staring at the couple trying to read what was in Dean's eyes. Slowly Sam began to speak. "So, Dean, who's your friend?" Sam eyed Carmen warily unsure of what to make of her.

"Sam, this Carmen. Carmen, this is my brother, Sam." Carmen stepped out to Sam extending her hand. "It's good to meet you Sam."

Sam hesitantly took her hand in his. Her hand was warm, unusually warm he observed. He could also see something else about her that was off. It was the eyes. Something about her eyes that made him uneasy. It was almost as if they could read deep into his soul and see his inner most thoughts and fears. Sam found the sensation unnerving to say the least. He was already having mixed feelings about this girl. He stood there continuing to hold her stare. Carmen raised an eyebrow reading Sam's body language. She could sense uncertainty in the younger brother. But she could also sense something else. It was jealousy. He was jealous of her. But why? Dean, feeling the tension in the room, stepped up and spoke. "Well, now that formalities have been made let's get down to business shall we? " Sam nodded never taking his eyes off the girl with the chestnut hair and fiery hazel eyes. Carmen knew she would have to keep a close eye on the younger man. She knew of what Azazel did to him as an infant and that made him dangerous.

Dean sat and sharpened stakes and filled bullets with salt as Carmen helped in the preparations.

"So, Carmen, are you a hunter?" Sam asked her. "You could say that, Sam" She responded as she held his hard gaze with her own. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" As he continued his interrogation of her. "Like you and your brother I seek out and destroy evil entities and monsters that dwell in the realm of the supernatural. My mother was a hunter as was my father. Any other questions you would like to throw my direction or are we done playing twenty questions?" Carmen crossed her arms as if to challenge the hunter. Dean continued to sharpen stakes but listened to the sparring that was taking place. He smiled to himself as Carmen dished out what his brother threw in her direction. He had a feeling this hunt was going to be a rather memorable one to say the least.

The sun was lowering over the Western sky as the Impala rolled into the parking lot at Red Rock Amphitheater. The evening was still warm so light clothing was in order. The trio proceeded to the hiking trail that circumvented the rock structure heading deep into the woods. Dean and Sam went instantly to hunter mode as they had weapons drawn ready to fire at a moment's notice. Carmen was given the crossbow which she handled with ease. The evening was still, almost too still for Dean's liking. Carmen felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she felt they were not alone. Raising the crossbow her eyes scanned the woods around them. Something was rustling in the underbrush in front of them. All three remained frozen in their stances ready to strike. The rustling got louder and closer until something charged out of the woods. A white tailed deer sprinted past them as if it was fleeing from something. Turning they saw the vampire before them. He was about Dean's height and size, save for the jet black hair and haunted eyes. It drew its lips back revealing pearl white fangs with edges that formed needle sharp points. Making a hissing sound it lunged at Dean. The hunter was able to fire off one shot as he was knocked to the ground and his shot gun landed on the ground several feet away.

"Do you really think you can stop me, hunter?! You humans are weak and frail. Such easy targets."

Sam went for the creature next. The vampire met him half way and held the younger man by the throat lifting him off the ground. The creature tilted its head to the side as if undecided what to do about him. Then he looked over to Carmen. The woman had the crossbow aimed ready to fire. The vampire merely smiled at her with half of a smile and tossed Sam aside like a rag doll. Turning its attention to her, it slowly strolled to her, its fangs unsheathed ready to strike. "Well, what do we have here? Such beauty in a woman…" Carmen knew it was trying to get her in a trance but the mind trick wouldn't work on her. The vampire realized that she was not an ordinary hunter. Charging at her it was hurled backwards as Carmen delivered a violent blow to its chest. Sam and Dean were stunned by what they had just witnessed. The vampire, now enraged, charged at her once again only to be met with a swift kick to its head. Carmen was moving with incredible speed. It was almost as if she had superhuman speed. The vampire refused to give up on its potential prey trying another tactic. Moving with inhuman speed it came up behind her and grabbed her from behind. It had one arm around her throat and the other around her waist. She struggled with the creature. Dean was up and on his feet, shot gun in hand. Sam sat there seeing how fast his brother reacted to the vampire getting the upper hand. But Dean soon realized he would not be needed as the vampire underestimated the woman as it was launched backwards with a bolt of energy coming from Carmen.

Dean could not believe what he just witnessed. The girl has skills. Mad hunter skills. But how did she manage to get it off her? Dumbfounded, he stood there staring at her. Grabbing the crossbow she fired two stakes into the creature's heart killing it. It wailed with an inhuman sound as it burst into flames, its reign of terror over. Carmen stood there watching the creature burn away into a pile of ash and bones. She turned to the brothers who were in awe of what transpired. Did Carmen really do all that? Sam's suspicions were confirmed by the events that unfolded that night. She was not human although she was in human form. He was going to find out what she was and what her intentions were with Dean.

The ride back was quiet as no one really had anything to say. The vampire was dead and hikers would be safe once again. Sam glanced at Carmen through the rearview mirror seeing her look out the window, her mind lost in thought. Slightly narrowing them, he turned back to the road. Dean had developed a nasty headache from his head making contact with a rock back at the amphitheater and was in no shape to drive. Dean was looking forward to a hot shower, some food and maybe some TLC from Carmen. When they got back, Sam immediately grabbed some clothes and dashed to the bathroom. "Don't hog all the hot water, bitch!" Dean barked at his brother.

"Whatever, jerk!" Sam snapped back with irritation in his voice. Dean frowned. What the hell was the matter with Sam? He acted like that ever since Carmen came with him. Well Princess would just have to get over it. Carmen wasn't going anywhere as long as he had anything to do with it. He breathed slowly and deeply as Carmen gently rubbed his temples his head in her lap. He looked up at her as she looked down at him smiling at him. Her fingers slowly rubbing his temples and forehead helping to ease the pain. It was putting him to sleep but he didn't care. The fact that she was there was all he needed. She leaned down and kissed him. He kept his eyes closed relishing in her presence. He felt he was falling for her. Little did he know that Carmen was falling for him. Hard.

Sam opened the bathroom door as steam bellowed out around him. He glared daggers at the couple. He felt anger? Was he really angry that his brother seemed to be finding some happiness in his life? Shaking off the resentment, he sprawled out on the bed and turned on the TV. "You should go shower, Dean. You had a rough night" Carmen whispered in his ear. Dean opened his eyes looking up at her. "Only if you join, me" He said as he arched his eyebrows up and down. Nodding she let him get up and together they entered the bathroom. They didn't see Sam rolling his eyes at Dean's comment.

Carmen and Dean enjoyed one another's company as the hot water streamed over their bodies. He held her in his arms as he passionately kissed her. Dean didn't know what was coming over him. He had met her only yesterday but yet he was deeply drawn and attracted to her. It was as if she was what was missing from his life. He had thought the same about Brooklyn and knows she would always be his angel. But, Carmen, on the other hand, she was something entirely different.

_Carmen, rather, Tariel, could feel herself falling for the hunter. His soul had cried out to be loved. Truly loved. She had responded to the cry by appearing in this form. She could see how easy it was to fall for a human. She could see how her brother, Castiel, fell for Brooklyn the way he did. Dean was a lost soul like a ship lost on the open sea. Well she was going to be his light to guide him home. She only hoped that he could see that he really was worth of a true real love.._

Later when everyone had fallen asleep, Sam tossed in his sleep…

**Sorry this chapter was soooooo long, but I had to keep writing. So our friend Sam seems to have a problem with Carmen? Well he is about to get a wakeup call from an old friend as we will see…**


	4. A Friendly Warning

_**Note:**_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural but I own all of the OC's that appear in my works. I would like to say a great big thanks for everyone who has been following and supporting this story. I hope that do not disappoint with this latest installment!

_Sam gets a friendly warning from someone regarding Dean and Carmen…And Dean has his own vision…_

Sam tossed and turned in his sleep as began to dream. He woke up to find himself standing on a cliff high above the desert. Cautiously he peered over the edge to see that it was a long drop.

"I wouldn't get too close if I was you" Sam spun around to see Brooklyn standing there. She had a stone expression on her face as she approached Sam. Stopping until they were standing face to face, she began to speak. "We need to talk, Sam."

"Uh, about what? " A look of confusion overtook his boyish face.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm referring to, Sam. I'm talking about Carmen. Lay off the attitude" She said bluntly. "Ever since she walked into Dean's life you have been nothing but pure evil and nastiness around her. "

"I just do not like her, okay? There is something off about her" Brooklyn shook her head at his sorry attempt to defend his actions.

"Let me ask you this, Sam. What's your excuse for Ruby? Dean doesn't trust or like her but he is civil around her. So cut the crap! Why is it that now Dean has found something truly wonderful in his life. Someone who gives him unconditional and pure love and asks for nothing in return. And instead of being there to encourage Dean to open up, you have to act like a dick? What the Hell, Sam?! All his life Dean has always put others' wants and needs before his. Especially yours! Then when he gets a shot at love again you act like a damn 4 year old!" Her eyes hard as she kept his eyes locked with hers. Her stare unwavering. Sam could only stand there shocked and dumbfounded by her harsh words. Where was this unbridled and raw emotion coming from?

"I just do not trust her, okay? And besides why are you so concerned with Dean's love life? You were the one who broke his heart in a million pieces by choosing Castiel, the Angel Boy. You did not see how devastated he was after he left you in that room. He was going to pledge his heart and soul to you! So you have no right to come here in my dreams and begin going off about how I am being an asshole to my own brother! No right!" Sam felt anger bubbling and rising within him. Brooklyn shook her head in absolute disgust. He did not want Dean to be happy plain and simple. She threw his words right back in his face.

"Who the Hell died and left you in charge of Dean's life!??! He went to Hell for you Sam! That took a lot of love and guts to do, you know. He almost lost his humanity if it was not for Cas. And remind me again how you repaid Dean for his sacrifice? Oh wait! That's right! You went back on your promise, the promise you made him as he lay dying on that table! You began using those powers that Azazel's blood gave you. And not only that but you screwed Ruby. Not once, not twice, but three times Sam! Now who is the one that's sitting on their high horse? Not me. Not by a long shot. Oh and that comment you made about me breaking Dean's heart? Obviously you have not experienced real pain when it comes to love. You didn't have to make the choice and believe me, Buddy, it was not an easy one!" She hissed as her teeth were gritted tight together. Sam was really desperate if he was going below the belt so to speak.

"So I will say this one time, Sam. And you better well listen real close. Back. Off. Carmen. You have her all wrong, Sam. You think she is some demonic bitch out to take Dean back to Hell. Well newsflash, she isn't evil. Did you forget I can read souls and auras? Well, Sammy, my little psychic radar wasn't exactly going off when I read her. So you better back off the Gestapo tactics. Because if you don't I am prepared for a fight. I may not be with your brother but I still deeply care and love him and I want him to be happy. And I will be damned if you stand in the way of that" Her grey eyes relayed the warning to Sam. She meant every word that she said.

She stepped back away from Sam and snapped her fingers waking the younger brother from his dream. Sam sat up covered in sweat as the clock read 4:02. He looked over to see the moonlight illuminating Dean's sleeping form and Carmen's form flush with his. He lay back down and tried to sleep. Instead he found himself tossing and turning.

As Sam struggled with Brooklyn's ominous warning, Dean found himself in his own dream world…

He was standing on a beach as the waves crashed up and over his feet. The water was warm and the sun bright. He closed his eyes and realized that he was not alone. Turning around he found himself face to face with Brooklyn. She had a sweet smile on her face as she looked into those green orbs. Dean could not feel but to smile back at her. She gently took his hands in hers as she quietly spoke.

"Hello, Dean. Before you ask what I am doing here let me say this. I forgive you for what happened in Denver. I should have said it a long time ago but my heart was still healing from the pain of that night. But please know that you should no longer carry that burden on your soul and heart. "

Dean tilted his head looking at her in confusion. "But, I broke your heart. You were ready to give it all for me. And I knew it was difficult for you to do that but I screwed up…" She put a finger on his lips to silence him. "No need to reopen old wounds now. Now is the time to look to the future and forward. Your future lies with Carmen now. Hold her tight and do not let go. I am here because I want you to be happy, Dean. Carmen can give you that. She can heal your heart and ease the pain and suffering you hold in. Please let her in. She wants to love you in every meaning of the word. I know that we had our chance and sometimes that part of me wants it back. But I have Cas and you have been given another shot. Do not lose it" She stepped up and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tight. "Please be happy, Dean" She whispered and she stepped out of his embrace and snapped her fingers.

Dean stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Carmen still fast asleep in his arms. She looked pretty hot in his old shirt and boxers. Her hair was all tousled from sleep. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. He felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his chest. Brook had forgiven him for his betrayal and it was as if the shackles had come falling around his soul. He would always love Brook and she would always be his true love and angel, but he felt himself falling for this mysterious woman. And something was telling him that it was ok to fall. Lying back down he pressed closer to Carmen and fell back asleep…

**Ok this is a shorter chapter but I think I nailed it…Sam definitely has some issues here and it looks like he has a fight on his hands if he is not careful…**


	5. Confessions of the Heart

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear in my works. Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing and keeping tabs on when I update these stories. As long as everyone enjoys what I am posting I will keep on writing! So here is the next installment!

_Dean realizes his true feelings for the undercover angel…Sam, on the other hand, is less than pleased to say the least_

Brooklyn sat at the kitchen nook drinking her coffee as Castiel sat beside her. She turned to look at him and found herself greeted with bright blue eyes seeking answers from her. She took a drink of her coffee as she smiled at her angel. "What?"

"What? Brook, did you pay a visit to Sam last night?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In a manner of speaking, Cas, yes. I felt the he needed to be called out on some things concerning Carmen. I did not hurt him if that is what you are worried about. I may be crazy but I'm not stupid. I know my limitations and boundaries. I know some individuals frown upon certain actions" She glanced upward. Castiel knew who she was referring to as she made that gesture. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

Dean stirred and opened his eyes. The sun was peering through the dirty curtains of the hotel room. Sam was still asleep on his bed. What was Sasquatch's problem? Why was he being so difficult about all of this? Dean was not sure as to why he was being such a dick around Carmen. Well he would just have to get over it. He had found someone who wanted him despite his obvious flaws and he was not going to give her up. He could feel himself falling hard for the chestnut haired beauty. Sure the sex was great but there was something else. Something that existed on a higher level and he was okay with that. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips. She was still here still in his arms. Not like so many nights where he had brought some nameless girl from the bar only to find her gone the next day leaving a cold bed. This time it was different. The bed was warm as he held her close.

The angel felt herself awakening stirring in Dean's arms. Opening her hazel eyes she saw green ones looking at her. She felt a smile cross her face when she saw him laying there with her. It felt as if she was given the ability to feel and experience these human emotions and sensations. She reached out tracing her finger along his lips which he kissed. Her face turned red at all the attention Dean was showering on her. "Good morning" He mouthed to her. She moved over closer to him and buried her head in his chest. Seeing that Sam was still out, Dean quietly sat up and got out of the bed. Taking her hand, he led Carmen into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sam opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. He looked over to see the other bed empty. Shaking his head he grabbed his laptop and turned it on. He was agitated by the visit Brooklyn paid him. She was pretty serious when he told him to back off Carmen. But why? What was her vested interest in all of this? And what did she plan on doing if he did stand in the way? He knew she would not back down from a fight and Sam was prepared to dig his heels in on this one. He did not like her and that was that. He hoped that the lovebirds didn't take up all the hot water he thought as he furiously tapped away at the keyboard.

The steady stream of hot water washed over Dean and Carmen as they stood in one another's arms locked in a deep passionate kiss. This seemed to be one of their favorite places as of late. He had encircled his arms around her waist holding her so tight it seemed that no water could run between them. She pulled back looking up at his face wet from the water streaming over them. He had the face of an angel himself only he did not see it. She prayed so many nights that he would finally see how worthy and wanted he was. How much he was loved and that he would never be alone. Someone was always watching over him. She wanted to reveal that she was in love with him. She had loved and watched him ever since he was 10. She had watched him grow and become stronger as time passed. Watched him love and lose and dealing with the pain by seeking solace in the arms in a string of many faceless and nameless women. Her heart had cried out when he and Brooklyn had parted. She really liked her too. But now she found true happiness with her brother, Castiel. He had loved her for so long and never knew how to convey those feelings and thoughts to her.

Focusing on the present her thoughts turned to Dean. She hoped that maybe she could find real happiness like Castiel. She had prayed that his heart would be healed and that he would not close off his heart to her. She pulled his head back down to claim his mouth. He ran his hands over her body feeling himself grow with desire. Gripping her with his hands and arms he lifted her and pinned against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he took her in the shower. They looked deeply into one another's eyes as they made love in the shower. Carmen saw that Dean Winchester was a very physical being. But she knew he felt the connection that their souls now shared. She groaned and moaned Dean's name when she climaxed on him. She kissed his lips running her tongue in his mouth which he was only too eager to allow. He thrusted harder and faster until he felt himself release deep inside her. His thrusts slowed until he had felt himself spent and the waves of pleasure subsiding.

He looked at her swearing he could see forever in those hazel eyes. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling looking into those eyes. He felt like he had kissed the lips of an angel. So pure, sweet, soft and yearning. The eyes… Eyes that seemed full of wonder, curiosity, innocence, and compassion. What came next he did not expect or rather did not expect to hear.

"I'm in love with you, Dean" Carmen finally admitted to him. She waited for him to react or say something. _Oh no, I pushed it too hard, she thought looking into his eyes searching for a response._ He stood there taking in her confession of love for him. She was in love with him! Someone wanted him, needed him. He looked at those eyes reflecting curiosity as she anticipated what he would say next. Slowly his expression of shock transformed into an expression of happiness. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and realized what his true feelings were. How he truly had felt about Carmen….

"I'm in love with you too, Carmen" He whispered in her ear. Dean honestly thought he would never find anyone after Brooklyn. He was proven wrong. He could feel his heart opening up to this girl. This girl that he had fallen in love with. What he did not realize is that he had fallen in love with an angel.

When the two finally emerged from the bathroom, steam rapidly bellowed out following them as they stepped out into the room. "Okay, Sammy, bathroom's all yours. And don't worry, there is plenty of hot water for you" His brother said as if he had read Sam's mind about the hot water. Ripping open his bag he grabbed out some clothes and his toiletries stomping in the bathroom muttering something about he would believe Dean if he was able to finish his shower with hot water. He shut the door hard behind him. Sam stood there staring at his reflection. Carmen was coming between he and Dean and he did not like it one bit. As his eyes met his reflections, a trace of yellow danced with the brown in his irises. He could sense that she was not a human. No, she was something else. Then it dawned on him. Carmen was an angel! His brother was falling for an angel. This was not good. Not good at all. It was going to ruin everything. He had managed to manipulate Dean in Denver so Brooklyn would see him in bed with another woman. He thought that it would make him turn to Sam. Want comfort and to know it would be alright. But, no, this holy do gooder waltzed right into his life and bam! Now he was going to kick it up a notch. Before he got in the shower he looked at his reflection one more time as the yellow overtook the brown.

**Ok everyone! Yeah I decided to throw a curveball into the story. I hope everybody out there is enjoying this and please let me know what you think about this unexpected twist….And no I am not slamming Sam. I wanted to take the whole dark power thing and play with it….And it sets things up for later events in another work….My muse be working overtime **


	6. Intentions

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural…I do own all of the OC's that appear in my works. Again thanks so much to everyone that has been following this story…As long as you enjoy what I offer up I will keep going! So here is my newest installment…

_After finally admitting he was in love with her, Dean makes a personal vow…Sam, on the other hand, is determined to see his brother break that vow ignoring Brooklyn's warning about his actions…_

Sam stood in the bathroom wiping the foggy mirror with his hand. He stared back the reflection in the mirror. The reflection with yellow eyes. He was determined to see that Dean would continue to be alone, so alone that he has no other choice but to turn to him. Sam or rather Samael. He knew that the only ones that stood in his way was that insufferable angel Castiel, that undercover angel Tariel, and of course that bitch Brooklyn Ravenwood. She was his real threat. She had invaded his dreams and threatened him outright. Samael did not take kindly to threats. Especially threats that came from a daughter of Gabriel. He knew what he had to do. All he needed was time and patience which he had plenty of. He finished drying and changed into some clean clothes. He looked in the mirror one more time grinning at the image that grinned back. Opening the door he stepped out putting his plan into motion.

Carmen and Dean were nowhere to be seen. Peering out the dirty curtains he saw the Impala was gone. Must have gone out for food he thought. Seeing this opportunity, he rummaged through his bag until he found what he was looking for. Sam pulled out the ancient blade admiring it under the light. It was long and sharp with a series of ancient symbols etched on the blade and hilt. This dagger was what he would use in his plan against the angels. For centuries the demons had looked for a way to kill the damned winged freaks and well they found it. He continued to admire it until the sound of car doors shutting snapped him out of his trance. Hastily he placed the blade back in its hiding place just as the door to the room opened up. Dean and Carmen entered carrying coffee and breakfast from the local restaurant. Dean had a smirk on his face as he looked down at his brother. "Have enough hot water, Princess?" Sam looked at him for a second before responding. "Yeah, plenty. For once, Dean you actually didn't hog all the hot water" He made a face at Dean to throw off any suspicion.

"Well, Princess, whenever you decide to join the rest of the party there's coffee and food on the table" Turning he went to join Carmen at the table who was already divulging in one of the sandwiches. Sam glared at the angel. If he was going to succeed in getting Dean to join the Dark Angel she would have to go. He didn't care that his brother was in love with her or she was in love with him. Dean would understand once he saw things his way. As he stood up his joints cracked and popped and he decided to join the couple.

_Phoenix_

Brooklyn jolted awake from the nightmare. She had not been sleeping well the last few nights. Something was wrong and her sixth sense was kicked into high gear. All she could remember from the nightmare was a set of yellow eyes. They were a rich amber yellow but evil nonetheless. They were full of hatred and pure evil. But she could not see who the eyes belonged to. The rest of the body was shrouded in a black mist that swirled and danced around the creature. Grabbing her phone she punched in the familiar numbers.

Dean's phone rang but Dean did not hear it. His screen did not show Brooklyn's number as it was made certain that she would not be able to reach him. Nice try, Brookie, but I know you are trying to warn him Sam thought to himself. "So, Sammy, anything going on? Any spooks, demons, hell beasts, werewolves, werecats, or anything showing up on the Nerd boy radar?" Dean asked Sam. He shook his head. "No, not yet. I was getting ready to do some research when you came back."

Dean nodded his head and looked over to Carmen. She sat there intently listening to everything. She wondered what was going on since usually they had a case already. Yet again maybe Sam was just tired. For the last few days she observed he was acting strangely and that he would glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking. One day though she swore she saw a tinge of yellow in his eyes. When she asked him about it he merely replied that maybe the light was playing tricks on her and when she looked in those brown pools not a hint of yellow was there. She knew better and kept this to herself though. She did not want to upset Dean. Wadding up the wrapper and finishing off his coffee, Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala and his laptop. "Well, I will be off to the library and trying to do some research. When you two were in the shower I did see some reports on TV about some mysterious attacks at Fort Wallace. I'm going to see what we, rather I, will be able to find about its history and see if anything pans out. Could be just some crazed person" Opening the door, he stepped out and seconds later the Impala could be heard roaring down the road getting fainter in the distance.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Carmen asked as she gently gripped his hand. Dean's green eyes met her hazel eyes and smiled. "Yeah, baby, I'm fine. Just that Sam seems slightly off. Maybe he didn't get enough beauty sleep. Sometimes if Sasquatch doesn't get enough sleep he can be bitchy. Maybe his panties are in a bunch. Who knows with Princess" Carmen laughed softly at his banter. Even though it was sarcastic, she loved his sense of humor. He seemed to find humor in the strangest of situations. He reached over and touched her face. Her soft skin under his rough hands. It didn't bother Carmen that his hands were like that. It was from being a hunter and the difficult life he endured. She wished she could wave away all of the pain he had been subjected to. She could see the pain and anger that lay behind his eyes. She covered his hand with her small one stroking it. She decided she needed to tell Dean the truth. That she was an angel and that her name was Tariel. But she feared his reaction. Reaction to the fact she did not tell him sooner, that she had kept the truth from him. But she had to. It was for his protection. Samael probably already figured out who she was and she needed to head him off. Holding both of his hands, she began to tell him the truth.

"Dean, I need to talk to you about something. I hope that you do not get angry with me for what I tell you" She said quietly her eyes averting his questioning ones. Dean felt his heart pounding as he sat there. His hands began to sweat. He knew it. She was married or had a boyfriend and she had run off from them and now she was going back to him. It was too good to be true.

"Dean, there is something about me you need to know about. I am not who I say I am. You deserve to know the truth. I pray you will not be mad at me after you hear what I tell you."

"You are married aren't you?" He said slowly. She shook her head and said no. "It is nothing like that. I do not have any one else in my life. You are the only one in my life. I don't know what is the best way to say this but I am an…" She did not get to finish as Sam came back swinging the door open. Closing it behind him he turned to the two at the table. Raising an eyebrow he walked over to them. "Is everything okay? Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh, no Sam. Nothing important. Did you find something?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah I did. The old fort was the scene of a trial where a private was hanged for a crime he did not commit. Apparently the trial was a sham and he was imprisoned and fellow soldiers submitted false testimony about him and lied on the stand. It seemed that a captain was angry that the private was going to report him for stealing money from the post. So the captain came up with some false charges and paid off some of the soldiers to testify against him. Seems his spirit is seeking vengeance for what happened" He finished as he never took his eyes of the pair.

"Okay, then. Let's get packing and moving. Fort Wallace is about a 2 day drive and we better make tracks" Dean said taking his hand back and getting up to pack. Carmen sat there looking at Sam. His eyes mirrored hers. Neutral and calm. She knew the dark blood was running through his veins and that it had taken over. His motives, though, she was not sure about. But she knew she had to keep a close watch. Not only was Carmen Dean's guardian, but she was also deeply in love with him and would protect him from all evil. Even if that meant his own brother. Getting up, she helped Dean load the car and then the trio was on their way.

Sam slept in the back seat as Dean drove west. As he slept, he had a vision. It was dark and dimly lit. A small figure was held against the wall with shackles around her neck, arms, and legs. Her head hang down as if in prayer or deep thought. He saw himself walking up to her holding her head up. It was Brooklyn. There were bruises and lacerations on her face. Her arms revealed many bruises. Her clothes torn and hanging on her small frame in shreds. His eyes showed nothing but hatred and malice as he made her look at him. She spat in his face and he responded by backhanding her causing her head to jerk violently as his act. "That was very stupid, hunter. You stand in my way to bring Dean over. Well, I decided to draw first blood and take out the threat. You. Lucifer is still intent to have your soul one way or another" He grinned at her as he tightened his grip on her face. "Go to Hell…" She said weakly. He snorted at her empty threat. "Promises, promises, Brookie."

He jolted awake and looked out the window. The plains of Nebraska gave way to the grasslands of Iowa. It all looked the same. He looked up front to see the angel seated practically in Dean's lap. His arm around her as he drove with the other. His phone vibrated as he received an incoming text. Flipping open the phone, he read the message: Does he know about the angel? He replied back by saying: No. The response was: Good. Closing the phone he leaned back down and went back to sleep. The sight of those two was sickening and he was ready to lose breakfast.

Dean focused on the road and held Carmen with ease. She felt so good in his arms. Her warm body flush with his. They fit like to puzzle pieces. He still could not get over the fact that he found someone that wanted and loved him. He had been alone and only had Sam to lean on and he was getting rather tired of depending on Sam all of the time. Sam couldn't provide what Carmen could. She filled that empty with the love that eluded him for so long. Able to hold his heart without crushing it. She was the second woman to be able to do so. The first being Brooklyn.

He was determined not to let her go. Little did Dean realize that he had a powerful ally in making sure that no one came between Carmen and him. But there were also those that wanted to see to it that the couple was ripped apart.

**Note: **I am not slamming Sam in the least. I am exploring the dark nature within him and writing it as if it had finally taken over him. Other characters will be involved as the story goes on and I wanted this installment to set up what will occur in a future story.


	7. Alone At Last

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear in my works. Thanks to everybody that has been very supportive of my writings and continue to enjoy what I post. Reviews are love and flames are shunned. As long as I do not disappoint I will continue to spin my tales. For your enjoyment the next chapter!

_Dean and Carmen enjoy some much needed and wanted time alone as Sam begins to put his plan into motion to rip them apart._

It was night when they pulled into the town of Wallace. The moon was full and its light reflected off the Impala as it pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Carmen was asleep next to Dean and Sam was asleep as well. Killing the engine Dean stepped out and headed to the lobby. Sam stirred as he began to awaken. Focusing his eyes he saw Dean in the lobby and Carmen still sleeping in the front seat. He sat there contemplating his next move. He could not set up Dean like he did in Denver. This would have to be different. He could kill her, after all he did have Lucifer's blade in his bag. Could make it look like some lower class demon did it and ensure that no suspicion was cast his way. That was it. He would summon some lowly demon and instruct him or her on what to do. Dean would think that it was all the demon's doing and that Sam arrived too late to save her. A sinister smile crossed his face as he began to silently work out all of the details. That wicked grin soon dropped when Dean opened the door and tossed a key to Sam. He raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Dean, what's this?"

"Uh, the key to your room, Sammy. I figured you could use some quiet from Carmen and I just in case, well you know" A smirk forming as he spoke. Sam rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He grabbed his bag and headed to his room. Dean did not see it but Sam was seething. He decided to kick his plan into gear. Turning the key he entered his room and slammed the door. Dean shook his head at Sam's display of immaturity. "Princess, get over it" he thought to himself. He gently shook Carmen telling her it was time to wake up. Stretching and opening her eyes, she looked around to see where they were at. Noticing Sam was missing she indicated the empty back seat with her thumb a look of confusion crossing her face. Dean only smiled. Carmen figured out immediately what that grin was for. Sam had his own room and they had theirs. This would be a perfect chance to talk to Dean. As she stepped out, Dean took her hand and helped her out. Grabbing the bags, they headed to their room their fingers intertwined. Dean could feel his excitement start to stir as they neared their room. He quickened the pace arriving at the door. He fumbled with the key finally getting the door unlocked. He kicked it open letting Carmen in first. Once they were in he kicked the door shut and dropped the bags.

Carmen was looking around the room noting this was nicer than the last place they stayed at. The bed looked like it had its sheets and comforter changed and cleaned at a bit more frequent rate. The carpet was nice and the furniture intact with no stains or damage. Her inspection was interrupted by Dean wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. It was nice being alone with her. Not having Sam to worry about interrupting them. Spinning her around, he tilted his head down to hers taking her lips with his. She eagerly let him overtake her as his tongue slid in taking over her mouth even further. She reached under his shirt running her hands over his toned body running her nails gently down his back. Dean shivered in anticipation as he felt her nails scratching his bare back. Breaking their kiss, Dean yanked Carmen's shirt up and over her head throwing on the chair. He bent back over reclaiming her swollen red lips. Dean then felt around her back unhooking her black lace bra letting it cascade over her shoulders and down her arms until it landed on the floor. Breaking their contact once again, Dean moved his lips down her neck kissing and nipping along the way. The continued until he reached her breasts. The hunter took his time as he fondled and teased each one. She could only tilt her head backwards in pure delight as her lust and desire for the man grew. Deciding to move further, he left a wet trail of kisses and red marks as he reached the top of her jeans. Lightly he played his fingers along the edge hearing her breathing turn into panting as he unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down teasing her through her boy shorts as he did so. As she stood there, Carmen ran her fingers through his short hair her fingers playing with soft tresses. Standing up Dean latched his thumbs on her jeans removing them and allowing them to fall the rest of the way.

Picking her up, he carried her to the bed kissing her the entire way. He gently laid her down and proceeded to rip off his own shirt and jeans. He crawled on the bed next to her looking at her beautiful body. She extended a hand and caressed his face running her fingers along his lips. He grabbed her hand kissing the palm and fingertips. With her other hand, Carmen shifted it inside his boxers gently encircling her hand around his hard erection. Dean closed his eyes enjoying her touch. It was beyond words as she slowly moved her hand up and down on the soft skin. He rushed in taking her mouth in his. Gently he pulled her hand out of his boxers and pulled her boy shorts down and off throwing them aside. She was his. Eager for more, he gently traced a rough finger around her clit feeling the wetness pooling with each tease. Carmen attempted to pull off his remaining piece of clothing but he pushed them back. Returning to his pleasure and sweet torment, he inserted two fingers in her thrusting them in and out. Carmen moved her hips on him feeling her drive increasing. Dean traced his other hand around her inner thighs feeling her go crazy underneath him. He wanted more.

Pulling his fingers out he hastily removed his boxers freeing his erection. He rolled over on top of her spreading her legs with his knees. He gently kissed her and looked into those hazel orbs. "Dean…"She whispered voice laced with lust. He lifted her hips as he eased into her. She felt so hot, wet, and tight. Slowly he began to thrust in and out of her making sweet slow love to her. No need to rush. Tonight it was just them. She moved her hips with his heightening their pleasure. He ran his tongue along her throat and collarbone. He could taste her as his tongue took in her skin. He wanted to make this night last. He took his time as he continued to make love to her. He breathed heavily as she arched her hips and back to meet his. He could not find any words to describe what he was feeling. He knew that he was here with her and that he was in love with her. Carmen began to feel the starts of her orgasm building as he continued to slowly love her. Instead of fighting it she let it build steadily until she finally felt herself come. She cried out in ecstasy as she felt her orgasm overpower her. She rocked her hips hard on Dean as she increased the intensity of her climax. "Dean…Dean…I love you…I love you so much" She screamed out. Her words struck Dean deep down inside and helped his own climax build that much faster. He could feel himself tightening as he began to climax. He growled as his began to come. He thrusted harder and rapidly as his orgasm hit in waves. "Carmen…Oh Carmen…I love you so much" He stammered between waves. He kept thrusting until he began to feel his climax wane. He slowed and then stopped remaining on top of her. He lay there stroking her face and hair. They were both covered with perspiration but they didn't notice. No words needed to be spoken as they need not say how they felt. Moving his head down he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He wished they could remain like this forever. Carmen encircled her lover with her arms drawing him in close. She loved how he felt as he lay on top of her. She buried her head in his neck inhaling the scent of sex and him. It was intoxicating to say the least. She breathed in deeply tantalizing her senses. Dean smiled to himself as he felt her breathing in his scent. The lovers remained interlocked not in any rush to move. For the first time in a long time Dean Winchester finally felt like he belonged that he was worthy of someone to love and love them back.

As the lovers lay together Sam was busy putting his plan into motion. That damned angel had to go. She was in the way of his plan to make Dean one of them. He was going to work his way up starting with the angel. Then on to that insufferable seraph Castiel and then that bitch hunter Brooklyn Ravenwood. Drawing up an inverted pentagram and pulling out some other items that he would need Sam began his summoning spell.

**This story is definitely taking a life of its own. I hope that everyone is enjoying where it is headed. Please review and let me know what you think! Next chapter up soon!**


	8. An Assassin and A Final Warning

_**Note: **_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear throughout my writings. To those of you who have been following and supporting me on all this: I cannot thank you enough! I cannot tell you how thrilled I am that I have been able to weave tales for all to enjoy. So please keep reviewing and letting me know your thoughts and I will keep creating new tales! I hope that I do not disappoint anyone.

_Sam puts his plan into action by completing the first part of it…Later as he sleeps he receives another angry visit…_

Sam had heard the moans and cries through the paper thin wall as he laid out his items for the summoning spell. Though he felt his anger and disgust rising within him he remained calm as he reminded himself that soon those sounds would be distant memories. Drawing out an inverted pentagram and spreading out the items he needed: Some of Carmen's hair which he obtained through picking off of Dean's coat, bones, some old runes, and of course Lucifer's blade, Sam grabbed Lucifer's blade. Taking the blade he grunted as the sharp edge sliced across his palm. Placing the wounded hand over the bowl with the other items, he began the incantation.

_Silent killer, silent hunter_

_I call upon you hear me now_

_Appear before me as I command you_

_Minion of darkness, minion of malice_

_I summon you so show yourself!_

Dark smoke appeared within the circle and a form began to materialize. As it became solid Sam began to smile. An assassin demon was the way to eliminate part of his problem. These demons were ruthless killers and hunters when they were alive and when they died they became assassin demons. They were called upon when needed to carry out a particularly dirty task. This one was once an assassin for the Roman Emperor Nero. And ruthless did not even begin to describe what he did when he was alive. Standing motionless, the demon glared at Samael. Once it saw the yellow eyes emerge, the demon's facial expression changed immediately. It became one of respect and regret for the expression. It bowed slightly and looked back up. It began to speak "Forgive me Samael for I did not recognize you. How can I serve you Leader of Lucifer's Armies?" Samael passed the hairs over to the demon. The creature looked at the strands of chestnut and inhaled deeply. His eyes narrowed and a look of disbelief crossed his face. "An angel? Why an angel, Samael?"

"She is part of a larger problem and I need her eliminated. And you are the demon for the job. Tomorrow night we will be at the old fort. I will make sure that the angel is separated from Dean. Once she is alone you will attack. But as we all know that there are very few items that can seriously hurt or kill and angel. But this will do the job rather nicely" He pulled out the blade handing it over to the demon. His eyes went wide as he knew what he was holding. Looking up at Samael he nodded understanding what he had to do. Bowing one more time he vanished. Samael smiled maliciously knowing that he would be one step closer to achieving his goal. Stripping down he headed to the shower. The steady stream of hot water would help him relax as he anticipated the drama that would occur tomorrow night. His next target would be Castiel. He knew the angel would be trouble and he would need to be out of the way since he would protect the one he really wanted. His face twisted into an ugly combination of pure hate and malice when he thought of his last target. Brooklyn. Ever since she invaded his dreams and threatened him, he knew immediately he had to get rid of her. But he had the best part saved for her. Oh yes he was going to make her pay dearly for what she did.

As he let his anger subside, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Drying himself off he slid into some clean sleep clothes and crawled under the covers. What he did not realize was that he was about to have another unwelcomed visit. Sam found himself standing on what seemed to be on a large sand dune. As he stepped back he underestimated his footing and fell backwards down the dune until he landed at the feet of the one who created this dream. Looking up he locked eyes with Brooklyn. Her stare hard and cold as her eyes narrowed down at him. Jaw clenched she began to speak coldly "I warned you, Sam, or should I say Samael, to back off Carmen. I know of what you have planned for Carmen. Do you really think you will be able to separate her from Dean? Well guess what Dean is starting to think something is up. He may not realize it but deep down he can sense something is after her. He just does not realize that it is you that is after her. I realized what was going on after the first time I came to warn you. I may not be able to help physically but don't count me out altogether. I told you there would be consequences for your actions. Now I'm going to show you" She lifted a hand and tossed Sam across the dune until he landed on his back. Brooklyn stepped up to him looking down. Sam attempted to launch himself at her but she was too fast. Stepping to the side she stuck out her arm catching his neck with it launching him backwards. He rubbed his throat feeling pain from the force of his body hitting her arm. Feeling the anger rising he stood up glaring at her with yellow eyes. She stood there merely looking at the Boy King. "You know, Samael, your eyes don't scare me. Cas warned me about you back when I first met him. Told me everything. Though Dean cannot sense it I could sense the evil creeping in your soul and taking over your heart. It was like you gave up the fight and let this demonic presence take over" Samael continued to glare at her "You think you are so powerful just because you are a daughter of Gabriel. Who the Hell do you think you are invading my dreams and telling me what to do?!?!? HUH!?!? You tell me, Brooklyn!" His voice laced with hate and venom as he spat out the last words. Holding her ground, Brooklyn threw back at the demon "Like you said, Samael, I am a daughter of Gabriel and with that birthright comes certain responsibilities. One of which is to protect the innocent and stop demonic bitches like you from succeeding in doing so. And besides, Boy King, did you really think that your plans were going to go undetected by us? Like I said I can see things and events and believe me I have been keeping serious tabs on your hateful ass. "

"Enough chit chat!" The demon charged at Brooklyn one last time yellow eyes blazing as it lunged at her. The demon did not see the young hunter drop kick until it was on its back. Brooklyn put her foot on his throat, her strength overcoming his. Glaring down at the demon she one final warning "If you do not call off the assassin, Samael, I will make sure that you suffer more than what I did here."

Releasing her hold on the demon Brooklyn stepped back and clapped her hands together. Samael sat up in bed blinking his eyes. That bitch was getting on his nerves. This was the second time she had threatened him and she had used physical violence against him. Him, the Boy King! He was beaten by a damned hunter. He was out maneuvered by a mere human. A human with the blood of Gabriel flowing through her veins no less. Lying back down he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Better sleep well Dean and Carmen, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

As Carmen and Dean slept in one another's arms, the assassin demon watched them. He wanted to see this angel that was going to meet his blade. What a pity too, she was a pretty thing. The assassin quietly vanished into the night waiting to carry out Samael's request. The blade reflected against the moonlight highlighting the ancient inscription on the hilt.

**Ok everyone please review. Samael is really going all out to make sure his threats are out of the way. The dark powers have really taken over him. Well I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again to everyone!**


	9. The Secret's Out

_**Note**_: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural however I do own all of the OC's that appear in my works. Again I would love to thank those of you that have been following my works and reviewing and supporting me on them. As long as I do not disappoint I will continue to weave my tales for you to enjoy.

_Dean learns the truth about Carmen but not the way she wanted him to…._

The old fort stood as a silent sentinel as the Impala pulled up. Sam leaned back on the seat silently anticipating the evening's events. Carmen and Dean stepped out with Sam following shortly behind. His eyes burning into both of them as they walked up the old trail to the blockhouse. According to the reports the spirit was seen around the blockhouse where his trial took place. It was the largest building on site and loomed over them staring down at them as if daring them to enter. Dean pulled out the EMP seeing if anything was going on. The device remained silent as they continued around the outer perimeter. Carmen focused the flashlight beam in front of them as they came around to the front. It was odd there were no EMP readings considering what Sam had found in his research. Maybe the ghost took the night off Dean thought to himself. So the trio stood there deciding what to do next. Sam came up with a suggestion.

"Why don't we split up? There is a large area to cover and we don't have all night. We have plenty of protection to go around."

Dean made a face as he decided. He didn't want to leave Carmen alone but she had proven that she can handle her own with those two nuts at the bar. Looking at them, he nodded his head thinking it would be a good idea. After all it was only a spirit and what could go wrong? Well a lot but all they had a huge area to cover and it was going to a salt and burn. Whoever found the body first could dig it up and burn the corpse sending Casper into the happy hunting grounds. "Okay, here is what we will do. Carmen, you head toward the cemetery and see if you can find any unusual graves or markers. Sammy, you head towards the old barracks and see if you can find anything. I will search around the main parade grounds and block house."

The trio split up heading in separate directions. Samael could not believe that Dean actually agreed to his idea! He thought his brother would surely have been against it considering his precious Carmen would be alone. Not wanting to question the decision, Samael left in the direction to the barracks but instead of heading towards the old sleeping quarters he headed off to the cemetery. He wanted to make sure that the assassin demon did the job. Taking refuge in the woods, he was able to see the light from Carmen's flashlight as she looked around the various tombstones and markers. He sensed another presence determining it was the assassin. It watched the angel as she read the names and moved from grave to grave unaware of the lurking demon. Moving with stealth and speed, it moved closer to her waiting for the right moment to strike. It edged closer to the clearing reaching the edge of the hallowed ground. Blade drawn it waited for her to come to it. It would be easier that way. No time to scream or cry for Dean. As Carmen approached the edge of the clearing it lunged at her blade drawn. She didn't see it until it was on her back hurling her to the ground. She fought back striking it with an elbow into its jaw giving her an opportunity to break free and make a run for it. Damn! Sam thought as he watched her flee her attacker. But she did not get far as the assassin knocked her down once again this time driving the blade in. But it missed her heart and embedded itself in her shoulder. She screamed out in immense pain as the cursed metal pierced her skin and flesh. The pain so intense that she could see a bright light. She tried to call out for Dean but couldn't as the pain was just washing over her in sharp waves. The assassin stood over its prey glaring down at her. He had wounded the seraph and she wasn't going anywhere. Pulling the knife out slowly to further her suffering the demon sneered as the sound of flesh being pulled against metal could be heard. Samael smiled as it appeared the assassin wouldn't let him down. The assassin lifted the blade and grabbed the angel's hair ready to cut her throat from ear to ear. Carmen feebly attempted to fight back but the injury had weakened her considerably. Her surroundings blurry as the demon lowered the blade ready to deliver the fatal blow. "Say goodnight, sweetheart" it hissed in her ear.

Dean appeared from nowhere tackling the demon like a linebacker. The blade was knocked out of the demon's hand and went flying landing on the ground several feet away. Samael couldn't believe it! Where the Hell did his brother come from!? What did he have angel 911 wired in his brain? How could this be!? Unless…Brooklyn. That bitch! She had to have alerted Dean to the assassin. Deciding that he better make tracks and cover them at the same time he vanished. Dean continued his struggle with the demon wrestling with it on the ground hitting tombstones with their bodies as they fought to overpower the other. Carmen lay on the ground still in terrible pain from the wound the demon delivered. But she felt the wounds begin to slowly heal as she lay there listening to the struggle that was taking place only a few feet away from her. As the wounds began to close up she fought to sit up gripping a tombstone for support. When she finally was able to sit upright she bared witness to Dean losing the battle against the assassin. Seeing she had to do something, she lifted a hand causing the demon to begin wailing in pain. Dean saw the opportunity as he pulled out Ruby's Dagger and plunged the blade into the demon. The demon began to scream out as it was thrusted out of its host and sent back straight to Hell. The shell it inhabited slumped on Dean. Pushing it away he ran over to Carmen seeing she was hurt. His eyes wide with shock as he saw the blood on her shirt. Fumbling with the ripped cloth his light scanned her back revealing no wound but a scar where the blade was plunged into her. How could that be!? Confusion washed over him as he sat on his calves and looked at her.

"Carmen, what the hell is going on?! How come you don't have a wound? How?! Why?! No human can heal like that unless…You're a demon! A damn demon! You used me!" Dean said accusingly as he grabbed Ruby's Dagger ready to kill her. Samael began running up to the cemetery secretly pleased that this was turning out better than he thought. Dean would be the one to kill her thinking she was a demon! Oh the irony! He ran faster so he could see it unfold. As he got closer he could hear Dean screaming.

"How could I even think? Feel?! I fell in love! With a demon!" He raised the knife ready to strike. Carmen fired back. "Dean! I'm not a demon! If I was a demon would I have distracted it so you could kill it? Would a demon do that!?"

"Uh yeah! Especially if they wanted to kill me themselves or ship me back to Hell!"

Seeing this was headed nowhere, Carmen closed her eyes spreading out a pair of dark wings before Dean. His mouth dropped and eyes went wide with shock. She wasn't a demon after all! She was an angel! Carmen opened up her eyes to look back at the hunter. There he knew it. He knew she was really an angel. Sadly she began to speak "My name is not Carmen. My name is Tariel. Carmen was the name of the young woman that was in this body before her soul went to Heaven. She asked that she could be of help to God and her prayers were heard by me. I watched you as you grew up and became the man that you are now. I suffered as you suffered when you lost your mother that night to Azazel and when you lost your father to the demon as well. I am your guardian, Dean Winchester. A guardian that fell in love with her charge. I didn't say anything about my real identity as to protect you. If Lucifer found out that I had descended and found you they would have come after you sooner and tried to kill you. Apparently they did find out about me or else the assassin would not have been here. I will understand if you are angry with me for lying to you. But I speak the truth when I say I am in love you. Deeply in love with you" She finished as the tears began to run down her face as the sobs escaped her lips. Dean turned his head as he heard Sam's footsteps. Sam seemed to be out of breath as he reached the couple. He put on a mask of confusion. "Did I miss something? Why is she crying? And why is there a dead body? And whose blood is that?" Pointing at the deceased man on the ground.

Dean took a deep breath as he stood up meeting Sam's false look of confusion. "A demonic assassin tried to kill Carmen and something told me she was in trouble. So I ran and found the demon ready to kill her. Luckily I had Ruby's Dagger and sent the sorry son of a bitch back to Hell. Did you find anything?"

"Uh no. Nothing. Odd considering all of the research I had done and all of the reports I dug up" He lied as he kept his brother's gaze. Dean could feel Sam was lying but wasn't sure why he was thinking that. Leaning over to the angel he helped her stand up as her legs were still a bit shaky from the whole incident. He snaked an arm around her waist to steady here. She looked up at the hunter seeing confusion and sadness in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. Nodding her head and fighting back more tears, he remained steadfast as he held her waist and led her back to the Impala. Sam stayed behind pondering the events that occurred. He knew something large went down and he had a sneaky suspicion that Dean now knew that Carmen was really Tariel, the angel. Oh how was she going to explain why she kept that tiny detail out of the conversation? Sam smiled as the yellow once again reappeared then disappeared just as fast from his eyes. He could sense some tension between the two despite Dean holding her close and tight all the way to the Impala.

**Well Dean now knows the truth about Carmen or rather Tariel…Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	10. Moment of Truth

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear in all works. Again thanks to everyone who has been supporting and following my stories! I am glad that you all love them and I will continue on as long as I do not disappoint. Again please do review for I do read and respond to all reviews posted. Flames, be warned I will delete you!

_The truth continues to sink in for Dean…_

The Impala pulled into the parking lot going silent as Dean killed the engine. He was still reeling from what he had learned. Carmen was an angel and her name was Tariel. And he had almost killed her thinking she was a demon. God what was wrong with him!? She was the one bright spot in his miserable existence and he almost killed that bright spot so to speak. Ever since he was pulled back from Hell he has been on edge to say the least. If it wasn't some damned minion of Lucifer's trying to do him in, it was Uriel constantly breathing down his neck voicing is blatant and obvious opposition to him ever being redeemed in the first place. He looked sideways at his passenger. Tariel had her head turned away from him, her hand supporting her chin as she stared out into the black night. He wished he knew what she was thinking and feeling right now. He was afraid to ask. She had come down to protect and guide him through his trials and tribulations. And this was how he repaid her love. Pulling the key from the ignition he got out allowing Sam to get out and head to his room. "Night, Dean" was all he said as he strode towards his room. It was now he and his angel. Walking over to the passenger side he opened the door his eyes meeting hers. Her hazel eyes revealed sadness. It was killing him all over inside seeing her like that. Not sure of what to say he extended his hand out helping her stand. They walked to their own room in complete silence.

Opening and closing the door behind them, Tariel sat on the edge of the bed, her hands between her knees. Her head hanging down as she looked at the floor. Dean leaned up against the door arms folded across his broad chest. For once in his life Dean Winchester was at a loss for words. He stood there looking around the room not wanting to lay eyes on Tariel. He didn't feel any anger towards her. He felt sadness and guilt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her form on the bed trembling. He thought he heard her sobbing. The sounds felt like knives stabbing him in the heart continuously. It was slowly killing him inside to see her like that. He headed over to the bed and sat down beside her. He felt himself rubbing his hand along her back in a soothing manner. Tariel's sobs continued unabated. "Please stop crying, Tariel" he pleaded quietly with her. "I lied to you" she struggled to say between sobs. Dean sat there in silence continuing his attempt to calm her and show that he was not angry with her. Finally he found his voice and turned to her as he spoke "Tariel, I should be the one with the burden not you. I almost killed you, accused you of being a demon when you saved my life out there. I should be begging for forgiveness, pleading with you not to leave" Dean leaned into her sideways as his hand cradled her cheek. The tears rapidly welling and freefalling down his face. "I wish I could take back what I said to you. Ever since you came into my life I finally found a reason for being again. I am unconditionally and totally in love with you, angel or human. It's killing me to see you like this. Please say something. Please, please just look at me" Dean pleaded with the angel. Tariel lifted her head towards the hunter. Her beautiful hazel eyes teary eyed and bloodshot and lips quivering. Dean formed a circle with his arms around the small form. He had meant every single word he spilled forth. They were coming straight from his heart.

Tariel took a deep breath as she responded to Dean's heartfelt speech. Looking into those bright green eyes she forced a smile across her lips. "I felt like I hurt you because I lied to you. But now you know the truth about me. About what I really am…" Dean placed a finger on her lips to silence her as he whispered to her "Tariel, I am not angry with you, how could I ever be angry with you? You have been the best thing to happen to me in a very long time. This does not change anything. I am still in love with you." Tariel looked at Dean. She did not know what to say. She had lied about her true form and yet here he remained with his feelings unwavering in light of what she revealed. "I'm not going anywhere" he told her.

Samael lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The assassin had failed and Tariel was still alive. Well she wouldn't be if someone had not stuck their nose where it didn't belong. A gently breeze tickled his face. Odd there were no open windows. Sitting up he once again saw his now sworn enemy, Brooklyn standing there. Her face was like stone, hard and unwavering. His eyes turned yellow as he stood up to face the hunter. He glared at her as her gaze remained unchanged. "You do not scare me, Samael. Did I not warn you what would happen if you tried to hurt Tariel? You seem to have difficulty in listening to when you are given advice. I will not let you destroy Dean's chance at love. Don't think I did not figure out it was you behind what happened in Denver. Yes, I know, Samael. I know how you got another demon to work her freaky mojo on him and you made sure I walked in and saw what you wanted me to see. Tell me Samael, why do you insist on destroying Dean's heart? He showed you love and devotion as a brother. I think you forgot the deal he made with the Crossroads Demon to save your sorry ass! He selflessly made the ultimate sacrifice so that you may live. I would say that is pretty damn hard core in the brotherly love department. And yet here you are ruining any love he may find. I will not let you do that again. You may have ruined things for us but you will not for Dean and Tariel. She knows what you are. Demon" She walked around the demon that stood before her then stopped as she came back to face him. A look of contemplation crossed her mind. Tired of the holier than thou speech, Samael grabbed her by the throat slamming her against the wall. Eyes narrowing he spoke "Do not think for one moment that I will not come to Phoenix and kill you. Not even your precious Angel Boy would be able to stop me. You may have saved Tariel from the assassin but hear this, DeTaurius, you will not stand in my way again!" Despite his hand on her throat, Brooklyn began to speak "I will continue to fight you every step of the way, Samael. Mark my words I will be there at every attempt and every maneuver you make" she spat out at the demon. "In that case, my dear DeTaurius consider yourself a marked woman. You better watch your back because when you let your guard down I will be there and you will suffer. You will beg for death, Brooklyn Ravenwood." With that final word she waved her hand and she was gone. Samael woke up from his dream.

Brooklyn opened her eyes gasping for air. It felt as if she was being choked, that her airway was being cut off slowly by a strong hand. She could feel the hatred and malice in the grip of Samael. She had to be more careful when she did that. She was marked and knew Samael was capable of horrid and unspeakable acts. She was playing with some serious fire when it came to Samael she was getting a little careless and underestimating what he was capable of when provoked. Sighing and getting into a more comfortable position, she closed her eyes as she bowed her head. She prayed for guidance. As she prayed she did not see Gabriel standing in the corner watching over her.

As Brooklyn and Samael had their standoff in the dream world….

Dean and Tariel remained in one another's arms. Dean running his fingers through her light tresses. Tariel sat there listening to his beating heart, her eyes closed. He was still there holding her. She meant more to him than he realized. But it hit him at the fort when she was hurt and exposed her wings to him making him see that she was really good and pure. And that she was truly in love with him. How could he have been so blind to it? Maybe it was his track record with women that had blinded him to what was right in front of him now. "I'm sorry, Dean. So sorry for lying" she felt she could not say it enough to him. "Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about. Why can't you see that?" he replied as he held her closer. He pulled away to look at her. He pulled her chin up with his thumb and finger making eye contact with her. She could not pull away from him. She felt herself leaning in as he lowered his head kissing her sweetly. If this did not prove that he wasn't going anywhere he did not what would. Breaking away he put his forehead against her just gazing at her. She felt a smile forming. She knew he was not going to leave her. "I love you, Dean" she whispered. "And I am in love with you, Tariel" he answered back.

**Dean wasn't going to leave her…I was not going to let it happen…**


	11. An Affirmation

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear however. Again many many thanks to everyone who has been following and supporting me on these stories. I will continue to weave tales for all to enjoy as long as I do not disappoint.

_Tariel has let go of the guilt she has inside and opens her heart to Dean…._

Dean awoke to the sounds of someone moving around in the kitchenette. Sitting up he turned over and saw Tariel looking through the cabinets and drawers. Frustration lining her face and brow as it appeared she was searching for something. As she continued looking she did not hear Dean sneaking up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her caused her to shriek out. Turning she was met with Dean and his trademark grin. Playfully slapping him on the shoulder she turned back around opening the cabinets and drawers. "Whatcha looking for?" he asked as he watched her with amusement in those green orbs. Growling in frustration she turned around sighing. "I wanted to try and make breakfast but it seems my plan has fallen through" she playfully pouted. Dean reeled her in stealing a kiss from her. She looked hot in the boxers and shirt he gave her even though they were a bit big as the shirt was hanging on her shoulders as the boxers sat just above her hips. He could see she was doing better than two nights ago. There was a spark in her eyes that was missing for too damn long.

Locking her fingers around the back of his neck she pulled him down to her. A smile forming across her face highlighting those angelic features. He felt as if his angel was back. He raised an eyebrow as she had a look of contemplation firmly in place. "I have been doing some soul searching as you call it and I now realize that despite not revealing my real form sooner it did not matter to you. You understood why I did it and that there was no evil in my actions. You do not know how much that meant to me knowing you forgave me even when I was not in need of your forgiveness."

Dean smiled back at her. She had finally let go of the guilt and burden that she did not even have to bear. "Tariel, no matter what happens; I am still in love with you. Yeah so you're an angel. But that is just an added bonus" he said. "Show me how much you love me" she said teasingly.

Seeing this as an invitation, he swept in claiming her mouth. She eagerly returned the kiss sweeping her tongue along his mouth and lips. Locked in their passionate kiss Dean grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist as carried her to the bed. He gently put her down pulling away for just a moment to rip his shirt off. He could feel his passion for her growing by leaps and bounds becoming hard to restrain. Tariel propped herself on her elbows to take in the chiseled chest and tight abs that were hiding beneath the old shirt. She saw raw lust and passion taking over as he lowered himself down next to her. She sat up her face level with his as she teased and traced the crevices and lines of his toned upper body. He slightly trembled under her touch. God he loved feeling her soft fingers tracing his rough skin and hard body. They were like silk.

He closed his eyes allowing his other senses to take over as he took in her touch. Tariel leaned over and delicately kissed his neck. She ran her tongue along his Adam's apple going down to his collarbone. Dean felt himself fighting his passion wanting to make this last. Tilting his head back at Tariel he gazed into her eyes as he ran his rough but gentle hands up and under her shirt feeling the soft hot skin beneath. Her eyes were half closed as he danced his fingers along her hips and waist. He then gently held and cupped her firm but ample breasts. Tariel groaned as he fondled them and teasing along the nipples driving her wild with pleasure. Wanting to see more, he lifted and tossed the shirt aside. Admiring the beauty before him he dove in taking each breast in his mouth running his tongue around her nipples. As he continued to drive her lust and passion to higher levels he gently pushed her down onto the bed not breaking contact. Aching for more, Dean traced his tongue down her sides and stomach kissing her in between. When he approached the top of the boxers she wore Dean slowly pulled them down teasing her and further igniting that fire inside of him. He continued his slow undressing of the angel until she was complete naked leaving him breathless. God he wanted her so bad. Tugging off his own boxers, Dean slid next to Tariel on the bed. They laid there side by side facing each other anticipating the other's next move. It was Dean who cracked first. Placing a strong hand on her hip, he put her flat on her back allowing for him to roll on top. As he took her mouth into his, he spread her legs with his knees gently easing in her. He continued slowly until he was in all the way. She felt so hot, wet, and tight. Tariel wrapped her legs around his firm waist as he began to thrust in and out of her slowly wanting to take her all in. The sex was more than physical pleasure for them it was also them connecting on another level. Their souls merging into one as they lay there intertwined in slow but very passionate and meaningful love making. Tariel moved her hips with his wanting to take him all in, feeling him taking her, making her his over and over. "You're so beautiful" he whispered to her.

"I love you, Dean" she said in a hushed whisper. They continued their expression of love mixed with the sounds of moans and sweet whispers. Tariel could feel her climax building. Dean kept going knowing he too was feeling his own building. The pressure continued to build until she could not hold it back. Tariel cried out as wave after wave washed over her. Dean growled as he felt her tightening around him causing him to reach his own. He thrusted harder and faster as he released hard and deep inside his angelic love. Feeling pure bliss and ecstasy with her he heard himself moan her name as he came in her over and over. Damn he loved her. Loved her more than life itself. Coming down off his blissful experience, he lowered his head to Tariel. She lay there sweat beading on her forehead and body. Dean stroked her face feeling her love for him radiating from her very soul. "I love you, Tariel. Love you so much!" He declared. She could only smile hearing his words touching her soul. He gently kissed her not wanting to break away from her. But slowly, he moved and lay beside her. Tariel watched as her charge began to fall asleep. Kissing his forehead she snuggled in close to his body feeling the warmth radiating from Dean. She shifted her own body so that they lay flush with one another. It felt so good. It was so right.

Dean Winchester had finally found what he was looking for. Love. Pure and Unconditional. Tariel would always be with him to guide him and love him. He had someone who loved him and he loved back.


End file.
